Sailor Bunny: The Sensational Leader
by Bunny
Summary: hey R&R this is my first one


Sailor Bunny:  
The Sensational Leader  
  
written by:  
Bunny  
  
Note: If the words are wrong sorry. I haven't heard the song  
in a long time.  
  
If my sister's in trouble   
I will always help her out  
If my sister's in trouble  
I will turn the world about  
I will fight for her rights  
No matter where the trouble   
Seems to hide  
If my sister's in trouble   
So am I  
-singer and song unknown  
  
  
Serena yawned. "This is going so loooong!" she thought. She looked down at her   
math problem. It was 13 x 379. "God," she thought, " I'm so in trouble. I stiiiinnk!!!"  
Raye laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the entrance exams were over before Serena here  
learned to use her brain for something other than food!"  
"Take that back, you, you, um, meanie!"  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
Serena took a lunge at Raye. She took her mouth and started pulling it in opposite directions.   
Raye took her long, golden pigtails and yanked them until Serena yelped.  
Soon they were going at each others throats in a huge dust cloud.  
"I've had enough of this tomfoolery!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Amy slammed her fist on the table. The cat fight stopped almost as quick as it had started. Mina and  
Lita sat there, sweatdropping.  
Amy sighed. " 'Class' dismissed", she said, putting two fingers on her forehead.  
"Thank Cronus!" Mina said, shutting her English and grammer book.  
"Who?" Lita said, looking confused. Mina fell over. "Never mind."  
  
  
Serena walked in her house at exactly 3:00 pm, an hour before study session was supposed   
to be over. "I'm ho-ome!"  
Ikuko stepped into the guest room to greet her golden haired daughter. "Home so early,   
pumpkin?"  
"Yeah. For some reason I think Amy had a headache. She said we should wrap it up."  
"Okay, honey. You want a snack?"  
"No thanks, mom! I'm just going to hop on my pc, k? So tell Rini, sammy, and Daddy that   
they can't use the phone line yet, k? If they need to, tell them they can quietly slip in and use mine."  
Serena walked into her room and sat down at her computer desk. She pulled up her   
screenname, QteBunny123, typed in her password, chibi, and clicked the "sign in" button. She   
waited a while. "Baka thing" she thought, "It takes so dang long!" She waited until she heard her   
being welcomed into the program. "You've Got Mail" the mechanical thing said.  
"Weird" Serena thought. "No one ever usually mails me unless its junk mail, a prank, or   
just the girls or friends." She clicked on the little mailbox, and looked at her new mail. The letter   
was called Got Your Personality Girl, and it was sent by a person called "TsukinoUsagiTwin." She   
clicked on the mail, and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Serena,  
It's been so long since we've talked. How are you? I guess you don't remember me. E-mail me   
back, okay? See ya!  
Love,  
You (should) know who (by now)  
  
Serena got a sudden chill down her spine as she read the letter again. It scared her to hear   
someone say that it's been so long sice they've talked. She had no idea who this nutcase ad to be.  
  
'Till the end,   
I will be with you.  
We will go where our   
Dreams come true.  
All the times   
That we have been through,  
You will always be  
My best friend.  
-Singer Unknown, My Best Friend  
  
  
  
Serena was brought back to the present with a bell-like sound. She looked up to her moniter  
screen. She looked up and saw a tiny IM screen popped up. The top of the IM box had the words:   
Instant Message from: TsukinoUsagiTwin. "Hey," she thought, "This is the nutcase that sent me   
that mail!" She looked at the message. She reads it aloud. It says:  
  
TsukinoUsagiTwin: Hey! How are you? Did you get my message? Here's my number:  
219-368-1822. Call me , k? Bye!  
  
"Weird," she thought as she picked up her phone and dialed the number. She let it ring a few   
times.   
"Hello?"  
" I know this is silly to ask, but is your screenname TsukinoUsagiTwin?"   
" Serena! How are you!"  
"You knew it was me?"  
"Well, silly, I just told you to call me? Who else could it be?'  
"Oh." Serena sits there, listening to what the familiar voice is saying. She hears the girl say   
her name is Amy, but to call he "Bunny."  
"Bunny?," Serena repeats. She looks at the mouth piece of her portable phone. " I've heard   
that name before, I'm sure of it. And why does her voice sound so familiar? This is oh so   
strange."  
"Hello, Serena? Are you okay? Look, if you're not doing anything and your not scared of me,  
do you want to meet me in person at Azabu Mall? I'd really like to see you again."  
"Again?" Serena suddenly got a chill. She was terrified now. Who was this nutcase? And what  
did she want with her? It could be the enemy, but the enemy didn't know her, or at least that's what   
she thought. She was really scared now. But she knew what her answer would be. She would just   
come out and say "No." She would tell this freaky girl to leave her alone. She would tell her to-  
" By the way, do you like ice cream? I'll buy us some."  
" Ice Cream? SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" Okay. I'll meet you outside Limited Too, k? Do you know where I'm talking about?"  
" You mean the place where they sell all of the stuff for girls?"  
" That's right. I'll be the one in the white shirt and black pants, okay?"  
" Great? See you there!"  
" Bye, Serena!"  
" Bye!"  
  
" Mom! I'm going out! I'm meeting a friend!"  
" Well, okay honey. Don't be too late! Have fun!" Serena grabbed her coat and ran out the   
door.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Eudial was typing up some information on her PC. "Hmmm,"   
she thought, "This one looks like a real winner! Sweet! If this one is not the right one, I'll sell my  
Goo Goo Dolls CD to the pawn shop!" She bit her lip as she dialed the professor. She knew he   
would freak out at first with the name, but he would be a lot happier when he found out the information  
about this silly human.  
" What do you have Eudial?"  
" Well, sir, I found a girl named Amy!"  
" Amy! Damn it, Eudial, we already tried her! If you don't explain, I will not here of it!"  
  
Eudial shivered. She hated it when the professor was pissed with her. She always wanted to  
tell him to screw off, but she just didn't have the heart to tell that to someone who put up with her   
failier.  
  
" Well, sir, I didn't mean that it was that swimming brainiac. But this girl is enrolled in Duke   
University. Her name is Amy M., but everyone calls her Bunny. She has an extremely kind heart and  
everyone loves her. I'm going to try this one, okay, Prof.?"  
" Well, fine, but her nickname is 'Bunny'?"  
" Yes, sir............"  
" Well, fine. But I still don't get the nickname. Oh, well, let me get your daimon. Anything you  
particularly want her to be made out of?"  
" Yes, sir. The latest addition of the 'Play Boy' magazine, okay?"  
" Alright, Eudial. Weird, but I'll have you ready for you."  
  
The professor put the magazine in his box-like machine, turned it on, and waited for the   
process to bein. While he waited, he walked over to a lab table. Laying on it was a beautiful looking   
young lady. She was in a short red dress with an opened-up front. She was wearing red high heels.   
Her hair was long and red, and pulled back into a tight bun. Her lips were a bright red. Encircling her  
body were tubes hooked up to IV's, the pouches filled up with blueish, redish, and greenish liquids.  
  
" Very soon, Kaolinite, you will be walking among us again to help us in the upbringing of the  
Saburn of Silence." Eudial was soon outside, her van right beside her. She soon had her package   
and was driving out of the FLOOR of the drugstore.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Azabu Mall, Serena was walking up to the Limited Too store, looking all  
around her for a girl in black pants and a white blouse. Only, all the girls were in black pants and white  
tops. "If only she described what her face or something looked like!"  
  
" Serena! There you are! I've been waiting for you!" Serena turned around, only to come to   
meet a girl's round bust. She looked up to find a young lady looking down at her. The girl had   
shoulder-length hair, the ends coming up into a poofball-like style. Her hair was blackish brown,   
except for many blonde highlights piercing through her hair. She had greenish-brown, or hazel-like   
eyes. Her ears were double peirced, and her lips were a deep shade of red.  
  
" AHHH! Woah, you scared me! Are you Bunny? And are you 17? You're so much taller   
than me!"  
" Yes, I am Bunny. And no, I'm not 17. But I am 12. I'm 5'3". But you're still a midget.   
You always were, and you always will be. Let me guess. You are 5'0", and that is counting your   
odangos. Correct?"  
" Why yes, but why are you so tall? Did you take, or are you on hormones or something?"  
  
Bunny looked at Serena very seriously, then leaned up against a building and began shivering  
with laughter.  
  
" Hormones! You......giggle.......... you've got to be........snort..............you've got to be   
joking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sits down, still tickled. She looks up at Serena with wondering eyes.   
" Why dosen't she remember me?" she thought. "Me, her own sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wonderin'  
Why I, got out of bed at all.  
The morning rain clouds up my window,  
And I can't see at all.  
And even if I could, it'd all be grey,   
but your picture on my wall,  
It reminds me   
That it's not so bad.  
It's not so bad.  
-Dido, Thank You  
  
  
  
" Serena, let's go get some ice cream now, okay?" Bunny knew she was changing the subject,  
but she hated it that Serena didn't remember her at all. What would Queen Serenity be saying right   
now? As Serena and Bunny got their ice cream, Serena looked at Bunny. " Why does she look so   
familiar? It's freaking me out!"  
Serena and Bunny found a bench and sat down. Serena looked down at her hot fudge   
brownie. She knew this girl was not someone new to her, yet she had never seen her. In THIS   
lifetime.......  
Serena looked up at the tall brunette. She couldn't possibly be who she thought she was.   
Could she? She had no choice. She had to ask her. And if she wasn't who she thought she was,   
she'd keep her search up. But she was 99.9% sure that she was.............  
" Bunny?" she asked.  
" Yes?"  
" I was wondering.................. are you-"  
  
Serena never got to finish. For just then she thought she saw Darien kissing this gorgeous  
young lady's neck. She was livid!  
" Andrew! How are you, honey?" Serena looked up at the face of the guy Bunny was talking  
to. His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes were a deep jungle green. He was dressed exactly like  
Darien would be, but it wasn't him. Serena slapped her forehead. " How could I think this young   
man was MY MUFFIN!!!!!!!!!??????" Serena looked up to see something she never thought she'd   
see a preteen do. She was in a total liplock with this guy! How could she kiss like that? She was only  
12! She watched the blonde guy and the tall brunette continue their deep embrace. She could tell that  
their tongues were probably doing the waltz by now. Even she and Darien don't kiss like that......  
...............much!  
  
When their lips finally un-locked, she stood up and looked at the young girl. She cleared her  
throat, then began, "Um, Bunny, would you happen to be-"  
  
BAM! CRASH! SCREEEEECH!  
  
Serena, Bunny, and Andrew turned their heads to the van that had just come through the wall  
. The white van had a black star on the side, and Bunny knew it meant trouble. She looked at Serena,  
and she could tell that she was thinking the same thing. Bunny looked ahead again, only to see a   
white beam of ligh coming towards her bust. Before she could move, the white lazor peirced her   
chest and went out her back, along with her heart crystal.  
Eudial walked forward to the beautiful glowing stone, only to throw it down when she took a glimpse at it.  
  
" Damn! The Prof. not going to like me today. Guess I can't ask for that raise today. Shit! Oh,  
well. Come on out...................Hookerina-sama!" The back of the van's doors swung out to reveal a  
box with the same insignia on the side as on the side of the van. The front of the box blew off, and   
smoke filled the whole mall. Serena ran to transform, but Bunny fell to the ground. Andrew ran over   
and pulled her face close to his. When their faces were about a millimeter away, the tips of their noses   
touching, he said, "We need Sailor Bunny. You can do it. I have faith in you. Here." He brought her   
heart crystal to her heart, and watched it dissolve into her skin. Her eyes went from the blank look to  
the beautiful hazel shade he knew and loved. Andrew kissed her forehead, then helped her stand up.  
" Now, go behind that pillar. I'll stand guard." Bunny nodded. She turns to transform, but stops.   
She walks over to Andrew, cups his chin in her hand, and presses her lips to his. When she separates  
and gets her air back, she whispers, " Don't worry, love. Just please be careful." He nods, then kisses  
her one last time before she goes. She runs behind a pillar. " I'll make them pay for messing with a   
sailor senshi! Bunny Crystal Power! Make UP!" Bunny's body soon becomes engulfed in a sea of   
ribbons of bunny-head shapes. They spiral around her body, creating the main piece. They soon   
surround her arms and legs, and then the lower half of her. Then the ribbons go up her neck, face,   
and hair. She reaches her hand up in the air, grabbing her staff. The spiraling ribbons soon stop,  
revealing a beautiful Sailor Senshi. The senshi fuku is a sleeveless white outfit, with a light pink bow   
and skirt. The bow on the back of her skirt is a dark shade of pink. In the middle of her bow is a   
locket. The locket has a ring on pink on the outside, a ring of white on the inside, and a pink star in   
the middle. Her gloves tops have three pink hoops. Her collar is pink with a white bunny head   
insignia. Her earrings habe the same insignia, and her tiara jewel is light pink. On the top of her   
highlighted hair are two long white ears with pink insides. In her left hand is a white staff with a pink   
moon on top. On each tip of the cresent moon is an ear, just like hers. At the bottom end is a pink   
diamond.   
  
Serena fell to her knees again. This daimon is too strong for her to fight alone. The daimon,   
you could tell, was a hooker, just as her name said. The daimon had blonde hair that came up in 2   
small curls on the side of her head. On her forehead was a yellow star. The daimon's skin was pink.   
Her evil eyes were a deep blue. On her ears were two blue heart shaped earrings. On the ends of the  
hearts were blue stars. On her neck was a hot pink choker with yellow downward spikes. Her chest  
was barely covered by her top. It had a band between her breast, and covering her breast were two  
pink heart shaped cups. On her navel was a yellow star. She was wearing black gloves that went   
four and a half inches above her elbows, and black boots that went 5 inches above her knee, but only  
because of the points on the tops of each one. She had on tight black shorts that looked more like a   
scarf because of their length. At the end of her boots was a place for the ends of her feet to come out  
of. Her heels were also a hot pink,  
" What's the matter, Sailor Girl?" she said in a very seductive voice. " Am I too hard for you  
to defeat? HAHAHA!" She let out an evil cackle.  
  
"Bunny Destruction Beam! Exploder!"  
  
  
A pink beam of light hit the slutty daimon. As she screamed and fell to her knees, the shadow  
of the Senshi appeared.  
  
" I am the Champion of Justice! Defender against evil! Leader of the Sensational Scouts. I am  
................" the young senshi steps out of the shadows.  
  
" SAILOR BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sere- I mean, Sailor Moon, looks up at the young girl. Her eyes get big. Suddenly tears begin  
to flow. " Sailor Bunny......my dear younger sister." Sailor Moon looks down, wondering how she  
didn't know it. Then she looked up again. When she looked closely at the face, she knew it. It was   
Bunny! Bunny was her sister! That's why she was having a strange feeling. Bunny was really Amy,   
and Amy was really the third air to the throne, after her and their older sister, Cari! How could she   
have been so blind?!  
  
" Now, Sailor Moon! Use the tier! Use the tier! I believe in you!" Serena smiled. Those were  
the words that her sisters and her had always told each other. She nodded, then looked at the dazed  
daimon. She reached up her hand, and her tier appeared. She spun around a few times then stopped.  
.  
" Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She began to spin again, and stopped with one knee in front,   
the other in back. The pink beam of light hit the daimon. Soon its background was black, and she   
was hit ith a giant pink heart. She screamed in agony, then dissolved. The remains of her, the   
"Play Boy" magazine, fell to the ground. A daimon pod fell out and cracked, releasing the evil daimon  
within it.  
  
  
Hours later, Serena and Bunny were sitting on a bech, laughing and hugging. "So how's Cari?  
" " Well, she's engaged, and-"  
" Bunny! Come on! We have a date, remember?" Bunny looks up at him, then at Serena   
again. " Now, remember, we can't tell anybody, promise? I'll let you meet Cari tommorow, k? She's  
dying to see you again."  
" Giggle............promise, sister." They locked fingers, kissed each other's cheeks, then   
departed. And as Bunny walked away, Serena could tell that this day was worth it and won, thanks  
to her and Sailor Bunny.  
  
(rose petals)  
  
Fighting evil by Moonlight,   
Winning love by Daylight,  
Never running from a Real Fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon!  
She will never turn her back on a Friend,   
She is always there to Defend,   
She is the one of whom we can Depend  
She is the one named Sailor Moon!  
She is the one, Sailor Moon!  
- Singer unknown, Sailor Moon Theme Song  
  
  
  
  
Hi, everyone! I am Bunny. I hoped you enjoyed it.   
I know it might suck since it is my first one.   
But since that is the case, PLEASE cut me some slack!   
Just Kidding! Review this and tell me what you think,   
or e-mail me at tsukinousagitwin@aol.com. Bye!  
  



End file.
